Save Me
by Raven Gallows
Summary: There it was, that cold chill he always got down his back, that feeling that someone was watching. Sasuke turned to look at the street behind him, like always it was empty, but that didn't stop the chill or that deep seeded feeling that someone was there, that someone is always there, watching.


**So I probably should not be writing this when I haven't even finished my other fanfic, but whatever I have had this idea for a while and just decided that I would give it a go. Warning, some characters may be a little out of character. I will accept constructive criticism but no flames, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

There it was, that cold chill he always got down his back, that feeling that someone was watching. Sasuke turned to look at the street behind him, like always it was empty, but that didn't stop the chill or that deep seeded feeling that someone was there, that someone is always there, watching.

"Sasuke are you listening?" Sasuke turned around to see a very annoyed Sakura glaring at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her, "No, and I rarely do."

Sakura let out an annoyed huff and turned to keep walking towards their school. Sasuke did feel a little bad treating her like that, she was after all his best friend, and the only person that accepted him for who he was. But he had been on edge lately, he always had a feeling that someone was watching him or following him, it made sleeping really hard which made Sasuke very grumpy.

Sasuke let out a small sigh and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I haven't been sleeping well so I'm a little irritated."

Sakura gave him a worried look and slowed down a little to walk next to him.

"Are you having nightmares again?" she asked.

Sasuke gave a little nod, "Yes, but it's something else as well, lately I have felt like," but before Sasuke could finish Sakura's friend/rival Ino ran up to them.

"Hey Sakura, Hey Sasuke~" she giggled like a school girl after she said Sasuke's name.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, great Ino, or Ino-pig as Sakura called her when they were fighting, was the most annoying girl Sasuke had the misfortune to meet. She had had a crush on Sasuke sense they were kids, and would cling to him anytime she could. But not today, Sasuke was defiantly not in the mood to deal with Ino and her crap. All he wanted to do was go back home, crawl into bed and hide, but of course that wasn't an option. So Sasuke did the next best thing and got as far away from Ino as he could, he waved good bye to Sakura and booked it to his class room.

~0~

Sasuke was actually relieved when he got to his class room and plunked down at his desk. Class wouldn't start for about 20 minutes which meant he could catch up on some much needed sleep. He rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes, sighing in relief, just as he started to drift off he started to hear giggling coming from the door of his class room.

'_Not today!'_ he thought to himself, silently begging that those girls were here for someone else. But of course that would make his life to easy.

"Um…Sasuke?" someone poked his shoulder, and he looked up to see one of the giggling girls.

"My friend would like to talk to you, if you have a moment."

All he wanted to do was tell her to get lost, and that he had no need to hear her friend's stupid confession, because he was going to turn her down no matter what. But that would be rude, so he just nodded and followed the girl out of the room. Once they reached an area that the girls deemed good enough all of them backed up accept for one. She was very pretty, Sasuke noticed, any other guy would have thrown themselves at her.

"Sasuke, I-I really like you! Would you go out with me?" she blurted out all these words so fast that he barley understood what she said.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Why do you like me?" he asked.

The girl looked a little surprised by his question, "Um…well, you're cute, and…and," She looked very flustered as she strained to think of something else.

Sasuke could see this was going nowhere fast, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way. I don't know anything about you, I don't even know your name, and you don't really know me either. Sorry."

With that Sasuke turned and left, as he walked away he could hear the muffled crying of the girl and her friends running to her aid. They were probably begging her not to cry and going on about how Sasuke was a jerk. But honestly he really couldn't be bothered to care, these girls only liked his face, not him as a person. They would look at him and automatically decide they like him without even knowing him. Then they would come to him with their pathetic declarations of love, and when he turned them down he would become enemy number one to all of the guys in school. All he wanted was to have someone love him for him, not because they liked his face, but because they liked him as a person.

~0~

The rest of the day passed without much happening all of the girls were glaring at him and all of the guys were ignoring him, so it was a relatively normal day. Sasuke practically jumped out of his seat when the final bell rang. He wanted to get home as fast as he could, Mondays were the days that Sakura had volleyball so that meant that he would be walking home alone, which usually he would be fine with but that uneasy feeling that he had been getting for the past few weeks put him on edge. All he wanted to do was get to the safety of his home as fast as he could, the walk home took him 10 minutes and was thankfully uneventful. He flinched at all the loud noises and coward at every dark figure that passed him, but nothing happened. Sasuke groaned inwardly, this was getting ridiculous. This had been going on for a month and nothing had happened. So why was he so paranoid?

"Nothing is going to happen!" Sasuke reassured himself.

He was finally starting to calm down when he turned down the corner of his street and saw a tall dark figure run from the front door of his small house. He felt himself grow nervous as he reached the front door. On the door mat was a large envelope, Sasuke reached out a shaky hand and picked it up. He turned it over and looked at it, took a deep breath and opened it, he dumped the contents into his hand and felt his heart drop to his stomach. They were pictures, all of them were of him, him at school, or at the movies, at the store even some of his bed room window. Sasuke began to shake, he resisted to urge to curl up and cry.

'_This can't be happening, this can't be happening!'_ he kept chanting to himself.

Sasuke looked down at the pictures in his hand again, this was happening, and he needed to do something. Sasuke took a deep breath, shoved the pictures back into the envelope, and turned to walk back down the street trying to remain calm. He had to go to the police, there was nothing else he could do, he needed to go to them and ask for help. Before Sasuke knew it he was running.

~0~

The police department was as small dingy place that smelled of coffee and B-O and Sasuke felt totally out of place there. He took a deep breath and walked up to the front desk with the envelope griped tightly in his hand.

"U-um…excuse me?" Sasuke spoke up trying to get the man's attention.

The man looked at him and let out a long tired sigh, closing the book he was reading. He gave Sasuke an annoyed look, "What"

"Is there someone I can talk to about a s-stalking issue." He cursed himself for stuttering but he was still really freaked out by what happened.

The man at the desk gave him a weird look but nodded, "I'll call up one of our detectives, so you can go sit down over there and wait." The man pointed over to a small sitting area that consisted of about five dirty looking chairs and a magazine rack. The smell of B-O was stronger over there and Sasuke didn't want to have anything to do with it, but he did need to see someone about this issue and he didn't know how long it would be till someone could see him. So he reluctantly trudged over to one of the less smelly seats and sat down.

He had only been sitting for about 15 minutes when a group of three men came in, the first one looked like the oldest of the three. He was tall and pretty serious looking, but what really stood out to Sasuke was the fact that his hair was pulled back in a way the made his head look like a pineapple. The second man was about the same height as the first but instead of looking serious he had a playful glint to his eyes and dark hair that stuck out in a hundred different directions. When he saw the third man Sasuke could feel his jaw drop a little he had spikey blond hair and the most vibrant blue eyes Sasuke had ever seen. When the man saw Sasuke sitting there he offered him a blinding smile that instantly made Sasuke's face turn about ten different shades of red, he quickly turned his face to try and hide its spectacular color for the man that just walked in.

When Sasuke dared to look up he saw that all three men had stopped to talk to the grumpy man at the desk, who was talking to them in a low voice and occasionally pointing to Sasuke. Eventually that man with the pineapple head walked over.

"So, I've been told you're having trouble with a stalker." Sasuke nodded his head and stared down at the envelope in his hands.

The man let out a little sigh, "Alright, follow us." He turned around and started walking with the other two men right behind him and Sasuke had to scramble out of his chair and jog over to them to catch up. They finally got to a small room that had three desks shoved into it and one extra chair, Sasuke was relived to find that it didn't smell like the rest of the department. Sasuke walked over to the lone chair and sat down while the other men leaned against their desks that were facing him.

"So I guess we should introduce our selves," said pineapple head, "my name is Shikamaru, that is Kiba," he pointed to the man with the crazy hair, "and that is Naruto." He pointed to the man with the blond hair.

Naruto gave him an easy smile that made Sasuke's heart beat a little faster, "What's your name, and how old are you?" he asked.

"My name is Sasuke, and I'm 17." He looked down at his hands that were still gripping the envelope tightly.

"What is that?" Shikamaru asked gesturing to the envelope.

"This is why I came," Sasuke started, "for the past month I have had this feeling that someone has been watching me, and following me. Today when I came home from school I saw someone leave this on my front porch." He lifted up the envelope and handed it to Shikamaru, who took out the photos and examined them along with Kiba and Naruto.

Sasuke looked back down at his lap trying to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall, "I'm scared." He said barley above a whisper, but he knew they heard him.


End file.
